Knouge romance
by Rojito kawaii
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia de fanfiction espero q les guste a todos ;)


KNOUGE ROMANCE

Capitulo 1 ANGUSTIA

NUDILLOS EL EQUIDNA, ESTABA EN SU SANTUARIO CUIDANDO LA ESMERALDA MADRE, COMO LO HACIA TODOS LOS DIAS, ENTONCES CAYO EN UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO, YA QUE ESTABA MUY CANSADO Y DE VEZ EN CUANDO QUERIA PLANEAR UNAS VACACIONES Y DESCANSAR POR UNOS DIAS, PÉRO A VECES LO PENSABA 2 VECES Y SE NEGABA A HACERLO, YA QUE AL DEJARLA SOLA CORRERIA EL RIESGO DE QUE EL DR. HUEVO, ROUGE O ALGUNA OTRA AMENAZA LE HICIESE ALGO A LA ESMERALDA MADRE O YA SEA ROBARLA.

*EN EL SUEÑO*

-ESTABA CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE DEL PLANETA MOBIUS, COMPLETAMENTE EN LLAMAS, Y TRAS VARIOS MINUTOS DE CAMINAR Y CAMINAR, VIO A LO LEJOS UNA FIGURA TIRADA EN EL PISO, -¡OH, NO!- EXCLAMO NUDILLOS COMPLETAMENTE SORPRENDIDO, CORRIENDO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, VIO QUE ERA ROUGE, CON UNA GRAVE HERIDA EN EL ABDOMEN RODEADA DE UN CHARCO ENORME DE SU PROPIA SANGRE, -¡ROUGE, NO PUEDE SER, ¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?, ¿DONDE ESTA SONIC Y LOS DEMAS?-, DIJO NUDILLO, -NUDILLOS?- DIJO ROUGE CON UN CANSANSIO ENORME Y ENTRE LAGRIMAS EXCLAMÓ, -LO SIENTO NUDILLOS PERO SONIC Y TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS, CAOS REGRESO OTRA VEZ Y VA A DESTRUIR TODO EL PLANETA MOBIUS- NUDILLOS COMPLETAMENTE A PUNTO DE ESTALLAR EN RABIA Y GRITAR DE FRUSTRACION, ROUGE LE TOCO LA MEJILLA CON DELICADEZA, Y DIJO – NUDILLOS TEN CUIDADO- Y MIENTRAS DECIA ESAS PALABRAS ROUGE CERRO SUS OJOS-

*FIN DEL SUEÑO*

NUDLLOS DESPERTO DE GOLPE, Y COMPLETAMENTE PRESA DE LA HISTERIA FUE COMO RAYO A BUSCAR A ROUGE PARA ASEGURARSE DE QUE ESTUVIESE BIEN, PERO EN EL CAMINO DE DIJO A SI MISMO –ESPERA UN MOMENTO NUDILLOS, PORQUE SIENTES TANTA PREOCUPACION POR ROUGE? SOLO FUE UN MALDITO SUEÑO- SABIA BIEN QUE ERA UNA AMENAZA Y NO CONFIABA DEL TODO EN ELLA, YA QUE HABIA INTENTADO ROBAR LA ESMERALDA, EN ESE INSTANTE NUDILLOS REGRESO AL SANTUARIO.

MIENTRAS TANTO ROUGE, ESTABA COLGANDO DE UN ARBOL TAL COMO LO HACEN LOS MUERCIELAGOS, MIENTRAS EXAMINABA UN RUBI MARQUIS, SE DECIA A SI MISMA –VALLA, QUE LINDURA DE GEMA, ME RECUERDA A NUDILLOS- EN ESE MOMENTO UN SOLO PENSAMIENTO PASO POR SU CABEZA, -NUDILLOS?, PORQUE ESTOY PENSANDO TANTO EN EL, SOLO ES UN BRUTO SALVAJE QUE SOLO SE PREOCUPA POR SU DICHOSA ESMERALDA MADRE, ADEMAS DEBERIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESE EQUIDNA, MEJOR VOY A TOMAR UNA SIESTA- ROUGE SE ALEJO VOLANDO DE ESE ARBOL PARA IR A ALGUNA CUEVA PARA DORMIR UN BUEN RATO. ENTONCES ROUGE COMENZO A DORMIR.

*EN EL SUEÑO*

ROUGE IBA A ROBAR LA ESMERALDA MADRE, Y VIO A NUDILLOS SENRTADO EN LAS ESCALERAS DEL SANTUARIO, Y EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS , ROUGE QUISO ATACARLO, PERO SE DIO CUENTA DE SU PRESENCIA, Y ESQUIVO EL ATAQUE, -JA, VEO QUE NO HAS CAMBIADO DEL TODO, NUDILLOS- DIJO CON UNA TAL CONFIANZA, ENTONCES PARA PODER HACER UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO PARA HACERLO A UN LADO Y QUITARLE LA ESMERALDA, SE ESCUCHO UN SONIDO PARECIDO COMO CUANDO CORTAN CARNE, Y UNAS GOTAS DE SANGRE SALPICARON A LOS PIES DE ROUGE, NUDILLOS HABIA SIDO ATRAVESADO POR UN PICO DE UNA MASA GELATINOSA AZUL, ERA CAOS, ENTONCES CAOS LANZO A NUDILLOS AFUERA DEL SANTUARIO Y ROUGE SORPRENDIDA FUE A AUXILIAR A NUDILLOS PERO FUE DETENIDA POR CAOS.

*FIN SEL SUEÑO*

ROUGE CAYO DE EL TECHO DE LA CUEVA DANDOSE UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA, Y CON UN SENTIMIENTO DE PREOCUPACION Y ASOMBRO POR NUDILLOS COSA QUE NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO FUE COMO RAYO AL SANTUARIO PARA VER SI ESTABA BIEN. LLEGO AL CABO DE UNOS MINUTOS Y CIO A NUDILLOS RECOSTADO, -NUDILLOS¡- DIJO LA MURCIELAGO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS Y ABRAZANDOLO CON TANTA FUERZA, -ROUGE?- DIJO EL EQUIDNA – ME PREOCUPE AL SABER QUE ALGO MALO TE PASARIA- DIJO LLORANDO, ENTONCES NUDILLOS LA APARTO DE SU PECHO Y DIJO –PERO DE QUE HABLAS PORQUE HABRIA DE PASARME ALGO MALO?-

-BUENO TUVE UN SUEÑO EN DONDE TE ENCONTRABAS EN PELIGRO Y LA ANGUSTIA Y LA DESESPERACION ME LLEVARON HASTA TI- DIJO ROUGE, ENTONCES NUDILLOS LE TOCO EL HOMBRO Y DIJO CON TODA SEGURIDAD TRATANDO DE CALMAR SU ANGUSTIA, -YO TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPE POR TI ROUGE- FUE EN ESE INSTANTE EN EL QUE NUDILLOS Y ROUGE SE ABRAZARON CON TANTA FUERZA Y JUNTARON SUS, CUANDO EN ESE INSTANTE SE COMENZARON A BESAR.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

PROXIMO CAPITULO DEL FANFIC: ORIGENES DEL AMOR


End file.
